Ronso Pride
by Robert 'Fox' Kitsune
Summary: Listen to Kimhari's story, a tale of honor,love, and vengance
1. Fighting Spirit

**Ronso Pride**

**Chapter 1- Fighting Spirit**

Kimhari walked the same circle as Biran, never taking his eyes from his opponents face. The cold wind of the great mountain Gagazet never bothered the Ronso, nor did the snow that crunched beneath his feet with each step, but it did now. That subtle crunch in the place of a footstep was more important than sight for many of the mountains guardians.

Biran was a lot taller, and far better built than Kimhari. Whereas Kimhari Ronso was lost in thought, Biran seemed completely separated from the endless stream of thoughts inside anyone's head. He was totally focused on the battle.

Kimhari stopped walking, and Biran followed suit. They were standing parallel to the walkway of rock they were on, a sheer drop either side. Whilst not narrow, it wasn't very large for a fight. Kimhari had stopped walking first for a reason. Psychologically, he was in control.

Physcology meant little here though

"Why does the baby Ronso stay still?" Biran mocked, lowering his hands "Does he fear the mighty Biran?"

Kimhari didn't reply

"Why will Kimhari not speak?"

"Kimhari…." Kimhari swallowed, becoming afraid. Nevertheless, he couldn't show any weakness "Kimhari will let Biran come to Kimhari. Kimhari will not attack Biran"

Biran laughed cockily "Kimhari challenged Biran! Kimhari forget this?"

Kimhari didn't reply, but planted his great feet firmly down, locking to the granite under the thick snow, and raised his paws. His right facing Biran, the left besides his on face.

Biran smiled, showing his fangs "Kimhari is foolish. Kimhari will lose"

With that Biran took off at a run towards the younger Ronso. As he got closer the crowds Kimhari had paid no attention to the crowds lined up on every other cliff nearby, watching intently. Now they had stopped chattering amongst themselves they seemed even more noticeable

As Biran grew closer he swung him arm around his chest and leapt towards Kimhari with his shoulder. Kimhari anticipated the attack, but too late. It didn't hurt, but the impact pushed him backwards, albeit only a little, it was still further than he wanted to go.

Kimhari brought his left Paw down hard on Birans neck, and with his right latched onto his opponents back and vaulted over the stunned Ronso, landing a couple of feet from him. He turned around swiftly to launch another attack, but was too late as he felt the massive paw of Biran slam into his face. That was followed up with a blow to the chest.

Kimhari grimaced and took hold of Birans fist, forgetting momentarily about the OTHER paw, the one that had punished Kimhari's face.

The Paw in question grabbed Kimhari's throat and push hard, sending him sprawling backwards onto the ground, reluctantly releasing Birans right arm

Biran leapt forwards onto the spread eagle figure of Kimhari and stepped down on his face. Kimhari growled in pain

"Now- Kimhari Ronso- tell sacred Gagazet who is the victor!" Biran roared

Kimhari opened his mouth to protest but stopped. He was dangerously close to falling from near the mountains peak

"Tell!"

Kimhari pushed with all his might, but could not shift the great Ronso. Biran grew angry . He stood and gripped Kimhari's leg tightly with his right hand, stretching his arm out over the edge of the cliff

"Tell Mountain! Tell Gagazet!" Biran roared, spraying saliva in Kimhari's direction

"Kimhari won't!" the Ronso roared back

Biran let Kimhari slip and gripped his ankle tightly "Tell! Tell or Fall!"

Kimhari remained silent. Biran pulled Kimhari back up onto the ledge "Yenke! Come!"

Yenke Ronso pushed Kimhari down and held the struggling Ronso in one place. Biran placed both hands on Kimhari's horn

"Tell the mountain or lose your horn!" he growled

Kimhari still said nothing. He would not admit defeat

He didn't feel any pain as the horn broke. It was basically bone, but he heard the snap, and felt the fury in Biran as he rolled Kimhari off of the cliff

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kimhari awoke sometime later at the base of Gagazet. He knew this because he awoke facing the mountain gate. He sat up slowly, his head aching terribly

He climbed to his feet and took a look behind him. He couldn't see anyone, but listening intently, he heard rushed footsteps. The Ronso were coming

There was no place left for him here. Kimhari took off at a run towards the gate, pausing only to grip a Spear by the entrance,. And ran on speaking only three words

"Kimhari return Gagazet!"

He stopped and turned around, promising the mountain once more "Kimhari return"


	2. Silent Witness

**Ronso Pride**

**Chapter 2- Silent witness**

Kimhari watched the stranger intently, his concern for Yuna taking a much needed vacation. Apparently Lulu and Wakka were content to have him stay now, but Kimhari was tense nonetheless. Too long it had been since an outsider had violated the tradition of the temple and entered the trials.

Too long since Yuna had started her training. Too long for the Ronso to let all her efforts go to waste now.

Kimhari left the entrance to the chamber of the faith, walking slowly, in great strides towards the newcomer and Yuna's friends. He had half a mind to take the Blond kid by the neck and carry him back out himself.

All of a sudden was a loud crash, and he turned around to see the door to the chamber raising. He trained his eye on the entryway as the shadowy shape of Yuna stepped out, slowly, unsure. Her walking pattern struck Kimhari as that of someone who had taken a little too much drink than they could handle.

He rushed forwards just in time, catching the summoner as she collapsed into his thick arms rather than the steps he stood on. Kimhari ran a large finger across her forehead, desperately trying to recall the cure spell Yuna had been teaching him

Yuna stood up though. Magic was unessercery. She shook her hair back and smiled widely

"I did it!" she exclaimed, bringing warmth to the Ronso's heart "I have become a summoner!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Outside, the townsfolk of Besaid waited with anticipation, barely concealing their excitement. Besaid had seen few summoner's' Kimhari cared not- he still didn't trust the young blond.

"Are you ready, Yuna?" The stoic mage, Lulu asked anxiously

Yuna turned and smiled that smile that Kimhari had to see. The smile that made everything right in the world "Ready" she told Lulu

She stepped forwards and started twirling her summoner's wand in circles. Though Kimhari could see fine from his distant view, he was still more interested in the stranger.

As Yuna finished, and the great beast Valefor was summoned forth. It was the first time Kimhari had seen it. He still cared for nothing other than Yuna. The stranger seemed genuinely amazed at what he was seeing.

Almost as though he had never heard of an Aeon before, let alone see one

Kimhari laughed softly. Something he hadn't done for a long time


	3. I do like to be beside the Sea Side

**Ronso Pride**

**Chapter 3- I do like to be beside the Seaside…**

Kimhari lowered his spear and turned his back on the whelp. Unknowing to the boy, he had just suffered true humiliation at the hands and claws of the Ronso. To be made to face his back was to have mercy on him

"What's his problem?" he heard the blonde….Tidus…. ask the others

_My problem is you. My problem is your being here, where you aren't wanted, boy_

Under normal circumstances, Kimhari may have laughed at the irony of that. He was wanted. It appeared Yuna had taken a shine to him. Kimhari wondered how long the Sword-wielder would accompany them

Wakka spoke about Luca to him with a tone of finality. Kimhari assumed that would be it

Kimhari followed the gravel path around the corner, and gazed up at the waterfall that was pouring down on him. He neither closed his eyes nor covered them, but reached out and gripped the rock, climbing slowly upwards.

It was a difficult climb, but once he had reached the top Kimhari gazed downwards following the path of the water. He watched his friends pass under, and fought the urge to leap down, spear in hand, and skewer the blitz ball player

Turning his back on the cliff edge, he clambered over rock after rock, and his eyes were filled by the view of the sandy white beach, and clear blue sea. He smiled, slightly. The boat was docked, and was ready to leave. It seemed most of the town had turned up to see off their summoner

Kimhari had been to this spot before. From here, you could see the entire island of Besaid. It was his own place. The others couldn't make it up here

He sat down, cross legged, against the highest rock, and felt along its smooth surface until he found the indents….when she was little he had brought Yuna here. They had scratched pictures in the wall. A "Ronso" that looked more like a gorilla, and a child that more closely resembled a stick figure

Kimhari grunted. They had both changed

The boy would NOT change her further

Kimhari swore it


	4. His life in my hands

**Ronso Pride**

**Chapter 4- His life in my hands**

Kimhari manoeuvred behind the sails huge wooden pillar to shield his eyes from the sun which was blinding him, along with most of the crew. The difference was the intense heat Kimhari felt. This fur was troublesome in such wondrous weather

It was days like this that led the Ronso to miss home, even if not the others that dwelled upon the holy mountain. Though however much he resented the rest of his tribe, he missed the lifestyle they were free to lead. The days of torment and battle atop Gagazet. The law of the Jungle.

Had he been there now Kimhari was confident he could become the Lion of the mountain. The king of the jungle. But he wasn't, and now was not the time for such thoughts.

The journey to Kilika was s short one, but Kimhari secretly wished for it to be shorter. The wind blowing his fur around was bugging the Ronso a little.

Turning to face the front of the ship, he caught sight of Lady Yuna talking to…him….

Kimhari toyed with the idea of going down there, pulling her away for some reason, but then another thought crossed Kimhari's mind

_I could end him_

Kimhari was not an incredibly accomplished mage, but if he focused long enough he was confident his Lancet ability could prove fatal to the fellow.

But no, the life essence of the boy would lead everyone straight to the kind hearted beast, Yuna would hate him.

Kimhari punched the sail's pillar angrily. If only he had learnt from Lulu when she was offering. He could have called forth the lightning to strike that boy!

Suddenly he realised something. He, Kimhari of the Ronso, was jealous

Jealous of a human

Before he could dwell on that thought he fell to the floor, as the boat shook and a great crash was heard. He scrambled to his feet and gripped the wooden railing. Yuna was falling.

Summoning his strength, Kimhari vaulted the barrier and landed on both feet. He rushed forwards barging one sailor out of the way and held the lady tightly, as the boy Tidus struggled not to go over board

"SIN!" someone was shouting

"Sin?" Tidus asked, scared

_For the love of Yevon….I cannot believe I'm about to do this_

Kimhari realised Yuna and grabbed his spear in both hands

"Kimhari fight Sin. Tidus fight Sin with Kimhari"

Tidus nodded and drew his short sword

_We'll work together for now_

"No die today" the Ronso bellowed angrily, as the Giant creature reared its ugly fins from the Sea

"We're not dying buddy!" Tidus agreed, setting his sword to the monsters that dropped from Sin

Kimhari leapt forwards and impaled a sin spawn. What he had meant was _"You don't die today, not by my hand…but soon"_


End file.
